


Words

by sweetiejelly



Series: Temporarily Friday [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time stamp for Temporarily Friday series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Noah got his mouth crammed full of words in the bedroom. At first it was just words like “love” and “gorgeous” and maybe a lot of “Luke”.

Luke had a wider, wilder vocabulary. Noah marveled sometimes at that mouth, what came out of it. “Fuck me,” for instance, was one of the tamer groupings of words.

Noah got his mouth crammed full of motion in the bedroom. Luke’s kisses he could never get tired of. Nor Saturdays.

Nor videotapes. “It’s for-for practice,” he’d stuttered that first time, trying to muster some feeling other than anticipation so thick he might have bust some vein in his brain. Luke had howled with laughter, gathered Noah’s cheeks in between gentle hands and kissed the living daylight out of him.

Practice or not, their first session on tape had Noah coming so hard they had no choice but to practice some more. They had fifty two Saturdays in a year after all, and so many years stretching ahead of them something like promise.

Something really a _lot_ like promise especially when Noah finally uttered the three words he’d been rolling around his head for months: “Marry me, Luke?” That time his mouth got stuffed with yeses, tons of yeses, even if the first one was yes enough to stretch Noah’s lips into a grin full of grins.


End file.
